life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Elena Flores
Maria Elena Flores is an FBI agent assigned to Sean Diaz's case at Sacred Hope Hospital in Redding, California. She appears in Episode 4 and Episode 5 of Life is Strange 2. Personality Agent Flores acts hardened and tough towards Sean during her questioning of Sean in the hospital, but appears to show genuine compassion and concern over how the brothers' case will resolve. While on the phone with her son and mother, she speaks softly and expresses affection towards both. If Sean chooses to give himself up and Daniel obliges, Flores comes up to apologize and give him her word that Daniel will be properly cared for. Appearance Agent Flores is a woman with long, straight black hair and white earrings. In Episode 4, she wears a dark brown coat over a pink sweater, a black belt with an FBI badge attached to it, gray pants, and brown dress shoes. In Episode 5, Flores wears a brown, v-neck variation of the same sweater and has her hair tied back into a ponytail with a pink tie. Background Flores has a son and a mother whom she remains in contact with, as heard during the phone call she takes outside Sean's room at the hospital.itsseanyboi on Tumblr: "If anyone wondered, here’s what Flores said on the phone at the hospital: (...)"/u/klauswas's comment on "Flores' phone call transcript" by /u/IgelRM on Reddit She speaks in English with occasional words and phrases of Spanish to her son, while she speaks in full Spanish to her mother. Episode Four - "Faith" Flores comes into Sean's room to ask about what happened at Merrill's farm and shows him mug shots of Cassidy, Finn, Hannah, Penny, and Merrill. After leaving the room to answer a personal phone call, she comes back inside and reveals that she hasn't been able to find his brother, earning Sean's anger. She then leaves, planning to take Sean to Jolena Shore the next day, but Sean escapes the hospital at night before this can happen. Episode Five - "Wolves" During the interrogation with Sean, officer Patrick Campbell mentions that Agent Flores is on her way to the police station after she spoke with Karen Reynolds who told her that she is the one who is responsible for the fire that broke out in Lisbeth Fischer's cult from Haven Point, Nevada. As Sean and Daniel approach the border for a second time, Agent Flores waits at the border behind a squadron of police cars blocking their exit and pleads to them through her loudspeaker to give themselves up. Redemption= Redemption If Sean gives himself up and Daniel lets him, after the officers cuff them both, Agent Flores apologizes to Sean for everything that's happened and promises that they'll look after Daniel. Flores holds Daniel back as Sean is herded into a police car, and leads him back to the border where more police cars await him. |-|Lone Wolf= Lone Wolf If Sean gives himself up and Daniel refuses, Agent Flores stares in shock as Daniel pushes the car forwards and reflects the incoming bullets before being one of those tossed aside as the brothers make their way across the border. |-|Parting Ways= Parting Ways If Sean tells Daniel to cross the border and Daniel jumps out last minute, Agent Flores calls out Sean's name as they drive and is the first one to approach Daniel with a gun aimed at him after he jumps. After Daniel is cuffed, Flores watches Daniel being led off before looking back at the destruction of her surroundings. |-|Blood Brothers= Blood Brothers If Sean and Daniel decide to cross the border together, Agent Flores continues to ask Sean to get out of the car after Daniel does so. As Daniel begins to use his powers to push back the police officers and they begin to open fire, Agent Flores screams at them, asking what they're doing. As Daniel pushes the wave of officers back, Agent Flores pulls out her gun before being knocked back herself. After getting back into the car, Daniel stares out the window before spotting Agent Flores lying on the ground and returning his attention to Sean. Relationships Family * Son - While interrogating Sean, Flores leaves to take a call from her son, whom she lectures before apologizing for being away on her job. She takes on a soft voice while speaking with him and tells him she loves him, indicating that they have a fairly close bond. * Mother - After speaking with her son, Flores tells him to pass the phone to her mother, whom she speaks to in Spanish. She seems affectionate with her mother, telling him how to handle her son and signing off with "kiss." Trivia * Flores' phone number is 206-555-0114. * Flores' surname means "flowers" in the Spanish and Portuguese languages. Gallery Photos Hospital_-_Flores'_Card.png|Flores' contact card ("Faith"). Screenshots Agent Flores S2E4 01.png|Agent Flores entering the hospital room ("Faith") Agent Flores S2E4 02.png|Agent Flores interrogating Sean ("Faith") Agent Flores S2E4 03.png|Agent Flores pleading Sean to cooperate ("Faith") LiS2E5_Agent_Flores_01.png|Agent Flores calling out to the brothers through her megaphone. ("Wolves") LiS2E5_Agent_Flores_02.png|Agent Flores approaching as Sean and Daniel give themselves up. ("Wolves", determinant) LiS2E5_Agent_Flores_03.png|Agent Flores after Daniel breaks the border before throwing himself out. ("Wolves", determinant) Videos LiS 2 - Agent Flores' phone call (with subtitles) References Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 4: Faith Category:Episode 5: Wolves Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters